Learn the Shadow
by BlondieBugsie
Summary: THIS IS THE FIRST STORY IS A TRILOGY! "Return of the Jedi" brought many changes to the galaxy and the lives of all the people. Luke discovered new aspects of the Force, Leia made several life-changing decision, and Han grew more and more impatient. When their choices changed the galaxy yet again, it was up to the next generation to fix it. But can they handle such an enormous task?
1. Prologue

Learn the Shadow

Prologue

Ok, so if you're a huge fan of Star Wars, you're going to love this. Disney bought Lucasfilm, and now Disney's making a SEQUEL TRILOGY and OTHER, NON-TRILOGY MOVIES due out starting in 2015!

There are a lot of names in here that may look one way, but are pronounced another. For example, Danica is pronounced "Duh-Knee-Ka" and Papa is "Peu-Pah" and Mama is "Mah-Mah." Padmelina is pronounced "Pad-may-lee-na." The words and syllables are often run together, as if the character is speaking/thinking quickly. Everything else is pretty much self-explanatory. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Return of the Jedi" changed much for everyone. Luke, now the only living Jedi left, had several decisions to make. He had to choose what he would do now that the war was finally over and his current job was done. There was no need for him to fight anyone because there was no one to fight. Luke decided to consult his father, Yoda, and Obi-Wan's Force-spirits for advice.

"Luke," Obi-Wan spoke, "the Jedi were not always warriors. We used to be peacekeepers."

"True, that is."

"But, Luke, you must also understand that when the war first broke out, it broke out amongst ourselves. We just failed to realize it in time," Anakin said.

Luke pondered these notes as he started the process of making a decision. His masters and his father were all right, but that was then and this was now. Luke told himself he could not have a war break out in the galaxy because of his arrogance and ignorance, but he also knew that war is inevitable._ War_, he thought to himself one night, _may be unavoidable, but it can be delayed_.

His mind kept him wide awake that night, but by morning he had some idea of what to do. Luke arose and went to speak with his mentors.

"Father, Ben, Master Yoda, I think I figured out how to solve this dilemma. The Jedi were peacekeepers, but the war began with corruption and evil within the Jedi, right? Then chaos prevailed, and we saw a full-scale war. Well, I've solved one problem and half of the other."

"Go on, young Skywalker."

"Since there's only one living Jedi left, wouldn't it make sense to travel to all the planets from time to time to make sure nothing unusual is happening?"

After discussing this plan with his father and mentors' spirits, it was decided it was a good idea and must be put into action as quickly as possible. Luke meant to start the day, but Leia threw everything off course.

"Teach me to be a Jedi," she asked her brother. Luke agreed, but was somewhat curious as to why she chose to become a Jedi rather than marrying Han. Leia never told Luke.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is the _real_ chapter one, not the prologue.

* * *

It was just months after "Return of the Jedi," and Luke Skywalker was sure his life would return to normal. Well, his normal, that is. Following the plan he told his father, Obi-Wan, and Yoda's spirits, Luke traveled from planet to planet, watching out for anything out of the ordinary. One day, things were.

* * *

Luke was visiting his first former master's cave on Tatooine when he, through the Force, felt something strange, like someone was using the Force to call for help.

"Help! Please someone! Anyone! Help!"

"I'm on my way. Just stay calm. I'm coming."

He flew his ship down to where the voice said it was. He saw a woman about his age trying to fight off Sand People. Her hair was dark, and her skin was fair. She reminded Luke of his twin sister Leia. The woman looked over at him, and a hint of competitiveness flashed in her eyes. While Luke fought the Sand People with his Jedi skills, the woman showed off her amazing agility and tricked the People into knocking each other unconscious by standing behind them, then dodging their blows.

In the end, Luke saved the woman the same way Obi-Wan had saved C-3P0, R2-D2, and Luke that day all those years ago. The woman gave a hint of a smile, walked over to Luke, and introduced herself.

"I'm Danica. That's pronounced Duh-knee-ca. Danica Firestorm. Thanks for saving me. Sand People do NOT like me."

"You're welcome. I'm Luke Skywalker. And don't worry; the Sand People don't like anyone!"

Luke and Danica (Duh-knee-ca) returned to Obi-Wan's cave, where Danica noticed something that caught both Luke and her off guard. It was a lightsaber, with a handle of gold, with the initials P. S carved into it. Luke studied it, eyeing every last detail meticulously. When he ignited it, the blade was green, like his own.

"Luke, who is P. S? Do you know him or her?"

"Danica, I don't know anyone with the initials P. S. I can always ask, but I'm not sure I'll get an answer."

They puzzled over the initials for many hours, until it was dark out. Luke offered to take Danica (duh-knee-ca) back to her house, but she declined after a moment of thought. A sudden chill ran down her and Luke's backs, causing them to shiver slightly. Luke sensed something was up with the chill and Danica, but he didn't say anything. Danica (duh-knee-ca) looked out the cave entrance and drew back slightly.

"I should go."

"What's wrong?"

"Luke, I can't say. I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"Can I at least help you get back home?"

"Can you? That would be great. Thank you."

They hurried out to Luke's ship and took off. Danica (duh-knee-ca) constantly kept looking out the window, as if she were checking to see if someone was following her. Luke, half focused on flying, half on Danica, asked where she wanted to go, and she simply said, "Anywhere but here."

"Danica (duh-nee-ca), is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little jumpy, that's all."

"Are you sure?'

"Luke, have you ever had a feeling that something's amiss, but when you check, everything's fine until you let your guard down?"

"Danica (duh-knee-ca), what's going on?"

A sudden bang shook the ship, and Danica screamed. Luke landed the ship on the planet Diskonia, and they ran off. Luke found a cave nearby, and they waited there for a long time.

"Danica (duh-nee-ca), what was that?"

"The something that's amiss."

"And that would be..."

"Someone who used to work for the Empire. He's been trying to capture me for months now, and I have no idea why."

Luke secretly questioned Danica's story, but he realized that by asking her, he'd be putting everybody in more danger than they already were. Danica (duh-knee-ca) fell asleep in the cave as the night went on, but Luke remained awake to keep watch. A voice whispered in his ear to rise and walk outside, so he did so. Obi-Wan's spirit-self stood there, waiting for his former student.

"Master."

"Jedi Knight Luke, you have done well. That woman has ties to the past that she will not reveal, and it is vital that she stays safe and alive. Do whatever it takes to get her to her home planet of Naboo. She is expected there soon."

"Master Ben, I don't understand something. Danica (duh-knee-ca) spoke of knowing something was wrong without truly knowing it. About what was she talking?"

"I'm shocked. You are strong in the Force; I would have expected you, of all people, to understand. Miss Firestorm had the feeling that someone or something was following her today, and she knew it to be true, even though she had no way to prove it. You've had that before, but you don't remember it well. Search your feelings, Luke, and you will find this to be true."

The sun began to rise, and Danica (duh-knee-ca) awoke. Luke walked back to the cave and, after some sad excuse for a breakfast, offered to take Danica to her home. Luke and Danica (duh-knee-ca) did a quick check of their surroundings and left on Luke's ship. Danica remained quiet throughout the trip to her home planet, but Luke could feel that something was troubling her.

"Danica, what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking."

Luke respected Danica's want to keep her feelings secret, but he also felt that it would be best for her to tell someone. Obi-Wan had warned him she would not tell, but he had also said that her past was vital to something.

"Luke?"

"Yes, Danica?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes. A Jedi does not lie, but he or she also respects the wishes of those he or she is helping."

Danica (duh-knee-ca) closed her eyes and turned to face the window and lowered her head. Luke wanted to reach out and place his hand on her shoulder, but he did not.

"Danica, what's wrong? You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"It's about the question I asked you last night. About knowing something without truly knowing it?"

"I remember. What about it?"

"I knew someone was following me on Tatooine, and I also knew I would be safe there, but at the same time, I had no idea if I was or wasn't going to be all right. Something just told me that. I knew without knowing."

Luke wanted to say he understood, but he could not. He couldn't remember ever having that feeling, but Obi-Wan rarely lied, only that one time when he said Darth Vader had killed his father. Torn between saying he understood and just responding like she was crazy, he just nodded and whispered, "I know. I know."

"What caused that feeling?"

"There are many explanations, but the one that I prefer the most is the one I was told. There's this thing called the Force, and it can give you that ability. We used to call it Jedi Reflexes."

Obi-Wan's voice spoke to Luke at that moment. Luke listened to him as he told Luke to be careful with his words.

"This girl knows more than you think."


End file.
